Fera (Igniverse)
The original Fera can be found here. Fera (currently known as Four) is one of the many characters found within the Igniverse, being a direct counterpart to the prime Fantendoverse's own Fera. This counterpart has been inducted into The Threat's hivemind at some point, and now fights for her as a member of her Top Ten. Physical Description Four retains the basic humanoid structure of her Terran body, though her skin has become darker due to the experiments run on her, and purple circuitry-like lines run across her body. Her hair is much longer and tied into a ponytail, and has been bleached to an incredibly light blond that looks almost white. One of her eyes has been replaced with a cybernetic lens or aperture of some sort, and it is unknown if she can see out of it or not. Her common (and seemingly only outfit) is a bodysuit with armor similar to that of The Threat's "flight suit" in the prime Fantendoverse, albeit with an exposed torso area and red and yellow color scheme. Her forearms have been replaced with massive robotic gauntlets that are capable of shifting into high-pressure water cannons, and her breastplate houses a glowing purple "umbra reactor", which enables her to generate and manipulate small amounts of pure darkness. Her torso possesses four valves similar to the aperture in her eye, which can connect to tubes hidden in her back to amplify the pressure and power of her cannons. Description Little is known about Four's past. Originally known as Fera Bolstar similarly to her prime counterpart, she appears to not have differed from her original variant in many ways until around her 20th birthday, before Coronite was even discovered. She was abducted by a ship belonging to the current Seven of the Threat's forces, and began an attempt to fight her way off the ship. Eventually Fera was subdued, her fighting prowess noted by Seven and Eight, leading her to be taken to the Threat, indoctrinated into her hivemind, genetically enhanced and modified, and enlisted in the Top Ten to replace the Ten she had killed. Over time, the being formerly known as Fera ascended the rankings of the Top Ten to reach the title of Four. Personality Four's personality as Fera is only marginally different from her prime counterpart. Both were kind-hearted soldiers extremely dedicated to protecting the things they hold dear, though Igniverse Fera is depicted as a bit more brutal and ruthless. In contrast, Four is calmer and more emotionally dulled than her prime counterpart. She is extremely obedient to the Threat, and loyal to her in an almost fetishistic sense. As with all Top Ten members, she's genetically hardwired to be incapable of disobeying her "mistress", though it seems as though Four doesn't want to stop her near-worship of her. Four interacts with others almost akin to a robot, very few emotions being shown, but she can become bloodthirsty and hysterical in combat. Abilities Four possesses incredibly strong metallic gauntlets in place of her normal hands, which are capable of firing extremely powerful pressurized water blasts. The gauntlets themselves grant her enhanced strength and durability. Her chest also contains an umbra reactor, which generates clouds of inky darkness akin to a squid as well as having corrosive properties. Four also possesses flight and minor psychic abilities, shared between all members of the Top Ten. Relationships Unten Sees as nothing but an insect to be crushed before her commander. Finds his flirting confusing and wonders why he would even bother, aware that his advances will almost always be rejected. The Threat Obedient to a fault, Four almost has sexual desires towards her mistress and will do anything she can to please her. The sexual tension isn't reciprocated, but Four understands that and seemingly "knows her place". Gallery Trivia Category:Igniverse Category:Females Category:Pyro Enterprizes